Len Zhou Tan
Len Zhou Tan is one of few Barren Soul Reapers in the world of the Living. Appearance Len is a fairly short young boy with a distinctive style of dress. Len has spiked dark purple hair and light brown eyes with thin eyebrows and no facial hair. Len wears Chineese inspired attire showing his decent and nationalistic pride when it comes to his bloodline. Personality Len is serious, logical, and emotionally distant. He tries hard to maintain a tough and confident exterior and is incuriousness, but deep down would risk his life for his allies. Len is a particularly impatient person with a very short temper, and isn't afraid to hurt the source of the anger. Because of how he was raised amongst dead corpses and spirits he began applying the survival of the fittest rule as a way of overcoming death. Abilities and Powers *'Swordsmanship Specialist:' Len is very skilled in various swordsmanship techniques. He was trained by several masters of the art up coming from the young age of four until his current age of 16. He is a child prodigy and can easily overwelm average opponents in combat. **'Guan Dao Specialist:' Len's Zanpaktou Shikai is a Guan Dao mid ranged weapon that can easily overwelm an average weapon such as a Katana. *'High Spiritual Pressure: '''For such a young age, Len boasts a very high Reiatsu Level. His spiritual aura is a dim gold. *'Hakuda Practitioner:' During his training Len was trained in various forms of Martial Arts making an expert in hand to hand combat. *'Shunpo Practitioner:' After becoming a Shinigami, Len became frequent in the arts of flash movement. *'Kido Practitioner:' After becoming a Shinigami, Len began studing the "Spirit Way" and has a vast knowledge of Hado techniques. Zanpakutō Kozōten (鬼灯丸, ''Anchient Hunter): It appears as any other Zanpakuto when in its sealed form. *'Shikai:' Kozoten's release command is "Submit" . In its Shikai form Kozoten transforms into a Guan Dao, a chineese spear weapon that can be used from mid range. In it's Guan Doa form it has a steel spear like point with a mace like like piece under it along with a metal shaft and a dagger like end that can all be used to overwelm and enemy armed with a Zanpakuto. *'Shikai Special Ability:' Kozoten's shikai posses the ability to create phantom aura body parts of whatever body part Len chooses to move; in most cases when he swings his arms with his Zanpakuto the phantom aura does the same in a gigantic form. The phantom aura's power is proportional to is great size making Kozoten quite powerfull. It is well known that the more spiritual energy Len funnels into Kozoten the larger and more powerfull it becomes. **'Reiryoku Control:' Kozoten's Shikai alows Len to channel Reiryoku into his Zanpakuto in order to power Kozoten as a spirtual entity in order to aid Len in battle. **'Kozoten's Phantom Aura:' As apart of Len's Shikai Aura Kozoten can materialize into a Phantom Aura where he can touch and further injure and opponent. His strength is measured by the amount of spiritual pressure being released. ***'Ougon Panchi '(Golden Punch): Len commands Kozoten to charge most of the Spiritual Pressure being used and lauches it at the opponent in a single devistating punch. Character Record Gallery Kozoten Reiatsu.png|Len's control over his Reiatsu Kozoten Reiryoku.png|Len channeling his Reiryoku in order to merge Kozoten with his Aura Category:Soul Reaper